Monster
Monster is the seventh book in the Gone series. It is set four years after the events of Light. Plot Eighteen-year-old Shade Darby is on her way to school when her ex Malik stops her and confronts her about her fascination with the FAYZ after her mother, Heather, was killed. After a new kid, Hugo Cruz Rojas, is beaten up for being transgender, Shade calls in sick and takes Cruz to her house to treat her injuries. After befriending Cruz, she tells her about the incoming meteors similar to the one that hit the power plant. She then reveals that she sabotaged the estimated coordinates, and only she knows where one of them will actually land. Meanwhile, Dekka Talent is approached by Tom Peaks, who wants to study her because she was a moof. She initially rejects, but reluctantly accepts after Peaks threatens to kidnap Sam, who recently stopped drinking heavily. Shade and Cruz drive to the actual meteor destination and pick up most of it. But Justin Deveere, an art student, finds a shard and eats it. On a plane, he suddenly morphs into a huge monster with a sword for an arm. Not knowing how to control his body, he tears the plane apart. At the same time Aristotle "Armo" Adamo is taken by the military to be injected by polar bear DNA combined with shards of a meteor - he morphs into a half polar bear creature, but having serious ODD manages to resist the military's orders and escapes. Shade has also eaten part of the meteor and finds she suddenly possesses such extreme speed that she (quite literally) makes Brianna Berenson look like she's standing still. Jealous, Cruz eats part of the meteor and finds she has Penny and Bug's abilities enhanced - she can create illusions around herself. The military work out what's going on and try and kidnap the two, but Malik helps them escape. Dekka has been given the meteor and can become a cat-like, sonic screeching shredder. She escapes when she realises Peaks intends to use her to fight wars and meets up with Armo. Shade and Justin cross paths and Shade tries to take down Justin to prove she's not evil, but Justin, calling himself Knightmare and trying to escape to a life of isolation, is kidnapped by the military. Peaks is fired, and depressed, he eats three ''shards of the rock - three times the dose that Armo, Dekka, Shade, Cruz and Justin have had. After turning into a huge magma giant, he recruits Drake Merwin - who is alive, and free of Brittney Donegal. Dekka and Armo return to Perdido Beach, where Diana is replacing the flowers on Caine's graves. Dekka moves through and quickly mourns Duck, Hunter, Mohamed, Mary and even Caine, before breaking down at Brianna's grave. Then she and Armo continue to where they've heard the "Mother Rock" is - a huge meteor. Shade, Cruz, Malik, Dekka and Armo all arrive at the dock and fight Peaks and Drake, but Malik is fatally wounded and Cruz stays with him, trying to decide whether or not to give him some of the rock. Just when Peaks has triumphed and Drake is defeated (but not killed), Vincent Vu arrives - he's eaten five shards of the Mother Rock and is a huge starfish-like monster. He wipes Shade, Dekka and Armo aside like they're nothing, drags Peaks into the water where he barely survives, and even defeats Justin, who the military are trying to use as a soldier. He reveals to Shade that the "Dark Watchers" they've all felt are behind the Gaiaphage, and are watching them like TV. Vincent demorphs and goes into hiding. The book is left openended. Goodreads description ;US Goodreads description In the stunning follow-up to the globally bestselling Gone series, Michael Grant continues the story of the teens who morph into superheroes—and supermonsters—when they ingest an alien virus. Four years after the events of the FAYZ, new meteorites are hitting Earth, and the whole world is exposed to a strange alien virus that gives humans unique superpowers. As some teens become heroes and others become dangerously out of control with their new powers, the world will become more terrifying than the FAYZ—and only a monstrous battle between good and evil can save them.US Goodreads description ;UK Goodreads description MICHAEL GRANT'S ACTION-PACKED AND MUCH ANTICIPATED NEW BOOK, SET IN THE AFTERMATH OF THE BESTSELLING GONE SERIES. When the dome came down, they thought it was the end of the troubles. Truth is, it was just the beginning. Shade Darby witnessed events that day, with devastating consequences, and vowed never to feel that powerless again. Now, four years later, she gets her hands on a part of the meteor that began it all – and that’s when she changes. Trouble is, Shade’s not the only one mutating, and the authorities cannot allow these superpowers to go unchecked...UK Goodreads description Characters Characters that appear in ''Monster: * DekkaDekka appearing in Monster * Shade Darby * Malik * Cruz * Peaks * Justin * Drake * Sam * Diana * Erin * Armo * Sean * Delia * Carl * Vincent Gaia, Brianna, Caine, Orc, Pete and Alex all appear in flashbacks. Mary, Hunter and Duck are mentioned References Category:Books